


undisclosed

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [20]
Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Love, Magic, Religious Guilt, Reveal, Truth, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: carrie tells tommy about her powers
Relationships: Tommy Ross/Carrie White
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	undisclosed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Gifted  
> I haven't watched Carrie in ages, if it wasn't apparent already. I hope this is alright along those lines.

“Tommy?” Carrie asks, shyly. That’s how she always is, sure. But it’s less so with him nowadays. He looks up from his lunch.

“Hm?” She doesn’t think she’ll ever be over that face, and how he never fails to smile back at her. 

“I want to show you something.”

“Then show me.” Well it’s not that simple, she can’t go showing off her powers at school. That’s part of the problem, and why she brought it up now. Whether she was with him during classes or at his home, there was always someone else around. 

“Not here.” Knowing her, he doesn’t ask why they can’t, instead where they can. “Somewhere without people.” OK, that’s something to work with. He’s not sure to the degree of alone she needs. There’s always the out of the way broom closet. Or one of their houses, while their parents aren’t home. This seems important though, an outside of school occasion.

“My parents are going out tonight, if you could come over then?” That’s iffy, only in that Carrie’s mother doesn’t like her going out at all. She hasn’t gone into it too much, and it usually isn’t much of a problem, but the times that Tommy has ran into her haven’t been pleasant.

“That would be lovely.” She tells him she’ll walk over, but he offers to give her a ride and it’s settled. She’ll come over at eight, unless her mother decides to put up a scene. 

Margaret starts to suspect something when Carrie hasn’t changed into her pajamas come nightfall. When the clock turns to the next hour, and she goes to leave, her mother just has to say something.

“You’re not leaving.” She says this every time Carrie tries to go out, as if she even has any control. She’s learned to ignore her mother, and the taunts that follow when she gets outside. Every ‘you’ll go to hell dressing in those clothes,’ and ‘he’ll leave you when he finds someone prettier,’ doesn’t hurt her feelings anymore. Her mother is a sick woman, Carrie has accepted that. 

She climbs into Tommy’s car, and he asks how she is. She tells him she’s never been better. The ride over, despite being short, is a quiet one. Carrie needs time to adjust her mindset from the one she keeps at home, to the one she expresses around her boyfriend. She’s okay by the time they arrive.

He leads her inside. Their downstairs doesn’t have many windows, and Carrie decides it alright to show him there. Being in his room alone always makes her nervous. She wasn’t even allowed in girl’s bedrooms her entire life. She knows Tommy doesn’t expect anything of her, but even still, being in such an enclosed space with him stresses her out. 

They sit at the dining room table. Tommy doesn’t say anything to her, but his gaze puts pressure on her to open up. Now that they’re actually here, she’s not so sure anymore. So many things could go wrong. What if he kicks her out, or breaks up with her, or tells someone? She doesn’t even want to think about it. So she freezes up.

Tommy grips her hand, which Carrie is now noticing how tense it had been on the table. She smiles his way, trying to give a silent apology as to why she isn’t saying anything.

“I’m worried.” She finally is able to admit.

“About what?”

“That you’ll think I’m a freak.” It’s always a worry of hers, that she’ll come to school one day and they’ll all be laughing at her. That Tommy was just dating her for a laugh. It’s not that she doesn’t trust him, she doesn’t trust herself in being so weird. Tommy wants all of that to go away. She’s expressed this fear before, and he’s done everything he can think of to make her not believe it. 

“Carrie White, you’ll never be a freak in my eyes.” He’s planning on marrying this girl, she’s utterly perfect. If only her heart didn’t hold so much doubt. She nods, and grabs an apple from a nearby fruit bowl. He thinks she’s hungry, getting confused when she sets it on the table and just stares at it. She lets go of his hand, only to concentrate.

Carrie’s eyes focus on the red. For a moment it’s still, worrying her that it won’t work in front of him. Slowly but surely though, it moves across the tablecloth to sit in front of Tommy. She’s proud of herself for keeping it so controlled. She’s been practicing a lot lately, trying to perfect her skills. She isn’t able to look at his face until she’s done, or else she’d have lost focus.

To say he’s surprised would be an understatement. His jaw is dropped. Tommy’s eyes scan the table for a string, followed by his hands. He can’t find anything of course. He doesn’t look happy really, or even upset.  _ Now I’ve done it,  _ Carrie thinks,  _ I’ve scared him off for good. He  _ does  _ think I’m a freak. _

“Did you do that?” Tommy asks, still stuck on the logistics of it all. Carrie nods, retreating into her hair to hide her expression. He brushes it out of her face. “That was astounding.” He kisses her then, and every worry she had melts away. As much as she loves it, she pulls away, needing confirmation.

“You don’t think I’m a monster?”   


“Not at all.” He’s about to ask why she would, until the image of her mother pops up in his mind. It connects most of the dots. He already knew about the religious trauma, of course Margaret would have a field day blaming whatever this was on the devil. “I think you’re perfect.”

It’s not a lie, not one bit. Carrie has opened herself up to him in yet another way. This gift is yet another thing there is about her to love. Tommy hopes she never stops surprising him, though with a girl of her nature, he doubts there will ever be an end. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
